Sakurabando
by Nakamura-rainbow
Summary: Les cerisiers en fleur. Comment mieux commencer une romance ?


Par un beau matin, dans le village de Konoha.

**- Naruto !! Espèce d'idiot sans cervelle !!  
****- Sakura calmes-toi s'il te plait. C'était juste pour rire !  
****- Ce genre de blague ne fait rire que toi ! Sasuke ne ferai pas cela lui !  
****- Sasuke ! Sasuke ! Tu n'as que ce prénom là à la bouche.  
****- Oui. Car lui se comporte normalement et non comme un crétin doublé d'un abruti.  
****- Ok j'ai compris je m'en vais.**

Naruto fit quelques pas quand une masse s'immobilisa devant lui.

**- Naruto, Sakura ; Tsunade demande à vous voir.  
****- Que ce passe t'il Shikamaru ? **S'inquiéta Sakura.  
**- Rien de bien grave il me semble. **

Sakura, Naruto et Shikamaru se dirigèrent donc d'un pas rapide vers le bureau de Tsunade.

L'hokage était en pleine réflexion lorsque les 3 Ninjas entrèrent dans la pièce.

**- Bonjour. Merci Shikamaru, tu peux retourner à tes activités.**

Il sortit du bureau.

**- Sakura, Naruto j'ai une mission à vous confiez.  
****- Dit nous tout veille hokage !  
****- Naruto !! Quand vas tu arrêter de manquer de respect à tes aînées !?  
****- Hokage, ne faites pas attention à Naruto. Expliquez nous plutôt la mission.  
****- Un groupe de brigands terrorise le village de Yukigakure, et il faudrait leur venir en aide.  
****- Quoi !! Vous ne pouviez pas envoyer Kiba ou Shikamaru ?  
****- Non. Car eux je ne les entends pas se disputer du matin au soir à travers tout Konoha ! Peut-être que pendant cette mission vous arrêterez de vous querellez, Sakura et toi. Maintenant, vous pouvez partir.**

Ils sortirent du bureau de Tsunade. Sakura passa un savon à Naruto pour avoir parler aussi mal à l'hokage et ils partirent pour le village de Yukigakure. Le chemin fut plutôt paisible. Les deux ninjas couraient à bonne distance l'un de l'autre de peur de déclencher une nouvelle dispute.

Sakura jetait de fréquent coup d'œil à Naruto et Naruto faisait de même à l'encontre de Sakura.

Ils arrivèrent au village de Yukigakure quelques heures après être partit de leur village respectif.

**- J'ai faim. Et si on grignotait quelque chose avant de partir à la chasse aux bandits ?  
****- Tu ne penses qu'à manger, Naruto. Tu vas finir comme Shoji si tu continues.  
****- Ok, ok j'ai compris. On part à la recherche brigands et après on mange. Ca te va ?  
****- C'est parfait.**

Ils se mirent à fouiller partout dans le village et au alentour. Après 3 bonnes heures de recherche, alors qu'ils se reposaient à l'ombre d'un cerisier en fleur, ils entendirent des cris étouffés.

**- Qu'est ce que cela peut bien être ?  
****- Comme si je le savais. Je ne suis pas devin Naruto. Allons voir.**

Ils coururent jusqu'à l'endroit d'où provenaient les bruits et se cachèrent derrière un buisson. A quelques mètres d'eux es tenaient 4 personnes. L'une d'elle avait l'air mal en point, elle était couverte d'hématomes et quelques gouttes de sang perlaient au coin de ses lèvres. Les trois auts personnes l'encerclaient et riaient tout en bousculant leur victime déjà amochée.

**- Sakura, il faut intervenir. Cela doit être les bandits qui terrorisent le village.  
****- Oui. Dépêchons nous avant que cette pauvre personne ne finisse aux urgences.**

Ils sortirent des buissons. Tous les regards se tournèrent vers eux. Un rire moqueur sortit de la bouche des assaillants.

**- Alors les mioches, ont vient aussi prendre une bonne raclée ?  
****- Rêves pas trop abruti. C'est toi qui va t'en prendre une. Paroles de Naruto.**

Le rire de leurs adversaires reprit de plus bel.

**- Ho mais c'est qu'il me ferait peur. Viens plutôt me montrer de quoi tu es capable gamin.**

Naruto ne se le fit pas redire deux fois et fonça sur son adversaire tandis que Sakura commençait a attaquer un des autres bandits.

Naruto frappa son adversaire en pleine poitrine l'envoyant à plusieurs mètres. Se relevant à grande peine le bandit dégaina un kunai et l'envoya en direction de Naruto. Ce dernier l'évita avec une grande facilité.

Sakura avait terrassé son adversaire et s'occupait maintenant du blessé. Elle regardait cependant Naruto combattre en s'inquiétant de le voir aussi confiant, surtout que le 3ième hommes avaient disparut dès le début du combat.

Naruto avait largement le dessus sur l'homme, qui commençait a montrer plusieurs signent de faiblesse.  
Alors que Naruto allait donner le dernier coup à son adversaire pour le mettre à terre, un kunai jaillit d'une masse de buisson. Naruto n'eut pas le temps de l'éviter et se le pris en pleine poitrine. Il devint livide et s'écroula. Un homme jaillit des buissons.

**- Fichons le camp avant qu'ils n'alertent quelqu'un.**

Et ils déguerpirent.  
Sakura accourut auprès de Naruto. Le souffle de Naruto était court et son pouls faible.  
Elle utilisa sa médecine. Un des points vitaux avait été touché mais elle réussi quand même à sauver Naruto.  
Elle s'effondra en larmes au côté de Naruto, son cœur battant la chamade.

**- Sakura ?** Articula Naruto avec difficulté  
**- Chut économise tes forces Naruto. Tu as eu beaucoup de chance.  
****- Pourquoi est ce que tu pleures ?  
****- Parce que j'ai eu peur, idiot ! J'ai eu peur de ne plus te revoir vivant !  
****- Je ne t'aurais pas manqué. Mes blagues sont nulles et je suis un crétin doublé d'un abruti. En plus tu as Sasuke.  
****- Ho que si tu m'aurais manquer.  
****- Je ne comprends pas. Tu dis toujours que je ne sers à rien, que je suis idiot et que tu ne me supportes pas !  
****- Mais c'est parce que je t'aime idiot !**

Naruto ferma les yeux et sourit.  
Sakura pencha son visage sur celui de Naruto et l'embrassa.

Lorsqu'ils rentrèrent à Konoha, main dans la main, Tsunade parut peu surprise.

**- Je savais bien qu'ils finiraient ensemble ces deux là.** Voilà ce qu'elle dit lorsqu'elle les vit main dans la main

Depuis ce jour Konoha ne résonnent plus des cris de Sakura pourchassant Naruto pour lui en flanquer une claque car il lui avait fait une mauvaise blague.


End file.
